


Let's play a game

by jaziku



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, No nut november, Orgasm, Short One Shot, Smut, game, hyunjin mentioned - Freeform, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaziku/pseuds/jaziku
Summary: Jisung had the odd but brilliant idea to play a game with Minho. The game would last a month, or until the other one would lose, No nut November.It was the last day of November and neither of them had lost so Jisung decided to fasten the pace.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 128





	Let's play a game

**Author's Note:**

> I know the idea is kind of cringe, like come on me? No nut November? but it made a decent one shot.

It was the 30th of November. Jisung had suggested as a joke (well maybe not as a joke) to Minho that they should have played a game, that was about 30 days ago.

a month ago 

“Minho hyung! Let’s play a game. You may have heard of it, no nut November”, Jisung said and Minho looked him with an unimpressed expression. Hyunjin heard Jisungs yell at the older and snickered. “I bet there is no problems for Minho with that”, he teased, and Minho was even more done. “It’s easy hyung you just can’t come during the month of November”, Jisung said looking at Minho with somewhat exited sparkle in his eyes. Minho didn’t say yes nor no so Jisung took it as he was ready for the challenge.

present

Jisung had teased Minho during the month but he, to his knowledge hadn’t even had time to masturbate, and Jisung did keep and eye on him. So much that he had some trouble himself. Minho had even teased Jisung back a little, saying he was pretty and stuff but Jisungs flirty behavior may have just rubbed on to him a little.

But now JIsung was impatient. He wanted to win even though it really wasn’t a competition and Minho hadn’t agreed to it. So when Minho was alone in the practice room, with the other members long gone Jisung had a plan, that could backfire but he didn’t think that was a possibility.

Jisung stepped in the studio dragging a chair with him. “Hi hyung!” he said leaving the chair in the middle of the room, interrupting everything Minho was going. “What do you want?” Minho asked and Jisung just pulled his sweaty hyung to the chair. Then sat himself on the others lap, sitting facing Minho. “What on earth are you doing?” Minho questioned and Jisung laughed a little. “We were playing a game this month remember? I wanna win”, Jisung simply said and looked at Minho innocently. In Minho’s mind there were many responses for example: ‘I never agreed to it’ ‘There can’t be two winners?’ ‘You want to make me come?’ but he couldn’t really say any of them. “So you need to come”, Jisung said oddly calm. Then he pushed his body down on Minho and made friction between their bodies. Minho hissed at the sudden pressure and looked JIsung straight to his eyes. “I’ll ask again, what on earth are you doing?” he asked and Jisung just smiled.

Jisung pushed his body down again body rolling his body on Minho’s lap. Jisung took hold of the back of the chair for support and found a steady pace he moved his hips in. He felt his own dick harden a little but could also feel Minho growing. So he fastened his pace and saw and heard Minho let out a breath he had been keeping in even without realizing it. “Hyung do you feel good?” he asked. Until then Minho couldn’t do anything, he was in shock to say the least. And only thing Minho did when he snapped out of it was put his hands on Jisungs thighs and push him down harder. Jisung whimpered at that.

They kept pushing each other closed faster and harder, losing themselves in it not really knowing what they were doing while searching their own good spots. The room was filled with Jisungs whimpers as his face was buried in Minho’s neck and with Minho’s heavy breathing. “Minho”, Jisung screamed out and Minho kept rubbing their dick together in that spot. “I’m gonna-“, Jisungs words were breaking. “So good”, Jisung said, and twisted his body, founding a new angle, breathing out an airy moan in Minho’s ear. “So close baby”, Minho said without really noticing his words making Jisung cry from the pet name, while cumming in his pants, stopping his movements to avoid overstimulation, resting his body fully on Minho.

“You lose”, Minho said, and the clock ticked. “What?” Jisung asked hazily and lifted his head to look at the clock on the wall. It was a minute to mid night. “No”, Jisung said unenthusiastically and flopped back down, not really caring. “That was the best orgasm of my life, I don’t care if I lose”, Jisung said, kind of embarrassed. And at the same time the clock ticked to midnight. It was now the first of December. “Can I come now?”, Minho asked with a sly smirk on his face and Jisung hummed. “Only if you keep calling me baby and keep having these odd masturbation sessions with me”, Jisung said lifting his body to sit back straight on Minho’s lap. “That’s an odd way to ask me to be you boyfriend, but I don’t mind”, Minho said and Jisung started his movement again, sending like electric shocks to Minho’s still hard cock breaking Minho’s next sentence that was gonna be: ‘I called you baby?’ with a moan which send shivers down Jisungs spine.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
